LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Monday 3rd September 2012' *Alexandra Park: Tree Pipit NE 0652 (called just once), female Redstart briefly Cricket Scrub, a lot more Blackcaps evident, Hobby with prey west 0755 (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). *Beddington SF: Garganey on south lake viewable from footpath. Pic and live updates here: (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, one School hedge with fem Redstart, the other Woodfield Park hedge, still 7 Common Terns (Andrew Verrall, Steve Leeke); Spot Fly still School Hedge 16.45 (Andrew Self) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Whinchat, 2 Wheatear, Whimbrel, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Greenshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwit,12 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Sandpiper, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Kev Jarvis). *Hammersmith Hospital: Buzzard circulating high overhead 10:30. *Hampstead Heath: 3 Wheatear Parliament Hill on grass above Athletics Track 08:35(Allan Stewart) 1130: 4 Wheatear on athletics track. (ADH) c.35 Willow Warbler, c35 Chiffchaff, 4 Garden Warbler, c15 Blackcap (mostly Vale of Health) (Oliver Simms). *Hornchurch:Garden - 2 Common Buzzards south east @ 15.18pm and another 2 Buzzards sp south @ 16.36pm ( to high to id, no bins) (Dave Morrison) *Ingrebourne Valley: 2 Goldcrest, 8 Chiffchaff, 33 Shoveler, 4 Cetti's Warblers, 3 Water Rail calling, 5 Ring Necked Parakeets, Yellow Wagtail, 40 House Martins, 4 Whinchat top paddock and 50 Lapwing.(Dave Morrison) *KGV Reservoir: Little Gull, 4 Wheatear, Little-ringed Plover, c2,300 Tufted Duck, c20 Common Sandpiper (Martin Shepherd). *Kensal Green Cemetery: 1 alarm calling Little Owl that flew off to a quieter spot (1st record ever), 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 2+ Goldcrest & an influx of Chaffinch. (Charlie Farrell) *London Wetland Centre WWT: 1 Wigeon, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Snipe, 17 Swallow, 6 Meadow Pipit, 8 Chiffchaff (Adam Salmon). A 3rd Green Sandpiper flew S; Buzzard flew SW @ 11.10, first seen circling far to N so possibly Hammersmith bird; Peregrine pair Charing Cross Hosp.; 120 more Swallow flew S during morning; 2 Yellow Wagtail stopped briefly before going S; 5 Meadow Pipit W; Whinchat (J.Wilczur & R. Kaye). *Osterley Park: 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Hobby, 12 Swallow, 5 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear (K.Fisher) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 4 Northern Wheatear (07:10-11:00; m&f 'Northern' race joined m&f 'Greenland' race in middle of Cricket Squares, area 37 at 10:30 but all were crowded out of the Park by 11:00), 6 Spotted Flycatcher (five in Old Golf School, area 39; one near Cricket Pen, area 31), 2 Garden Warbler (one imm by Leaf Yard Wood, area 41; one ad in Wildlife Garden, area 22); 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, 10+ Blackcap, 5 Shoveler (birdman_euston). *Sewardstone: m and f Common Redstart '''at 09:20 in central copse and hedgerow/fenceline south of Mill Lane - still around at 11:30. also m. Wheatear (Martin Shepherd). *Snaresbrook Crown Court and Leyton Flats: 2-3 Yellow Wagtail over, flock of c80 Swallow South (very high at 11:30 including many juvs), Lesser Whitethroat (Leyton Flats), 5 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 7+ Chiffchaff, 12 Tufted Duck (Eagle Pond), Sparrowhawk, c5 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Moor: 11-1pm: '''Common Redstart, Whinchat, Stock Dove, 2 Sedge Warbler, f Kestrel, m Hobby, Buzzard, Garden Warbler, Common Whitethroat, c30 Swallow S (Nigel Sluman, Lee Batten) 2 Spotted Flycatchers in big tree just before the boardwalk, Hobby, Buzzard, Common Whitethroat, Whinchat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Chiffchaff, Linnets, Swallows Sand Martin, .(Sue Giddens) *Tufnell Park Road (N7): 5 Buzzard sp N at 12.30 (Chris Bird) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood res Osprey,6+Wheatear,Yellow Wagtail (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats:' '''f '''Common Redstart, '''5 '''Whinchat', 3 Wheatear, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Reed Warbler, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Hobby, 7 Sparrowhawk, 1 Swallow, Teal, 4 Gadwall, 7 Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 10 Meadow Pipit, 8 Herring Gull (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy/jono Lethbridge/Sally Hammond) *Wormwood Scrubs: a Nightingale was showing well at the western end of the Embankment at c0830hrs (our 1st autmn record). Plus a female Northern Wheatear in the grassland. (Aravind Ramesh & Paul Thomas) *River pool catford.s.e.6.kingfisher.heron.common sandpiper.chiffchaffs.terry Wilson. 'Sunday 2nd September 2012' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail NE 0925, 5+ Swallows, 15+ House Martins, 2 Willow Warblers, 17 Cormorants west (largest flock this year) (APOG). *Barking Bay: 8 Yellow Wagtails, Tree Pipit, 2 Whinchat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, Grey Wagtail and 40 Meadow Pipits (Paul Hawkins & Dave Morrison). *Bedfords Park LNR: ad summer male Common Redstart, Tree Pipit, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtail over, 3 Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, Sand Martin, 30 House Martin (C.Jupp). *Brent Reservoir: male Common Redstart '''still on Dump, also Whinchat, Wheatear, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing; 3 Common Snipe & 2 Meadow Pipit over (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm: '''Bar-tailed Godwit flew NE at 9.44am (1st site record), 2 Common Redstarts, 2 Tree Pipits, Whinchat, 2 Yellow Wagtails, Grey Wagtail over, c12 Sand Martins through, Meadow Pipit, 7 Canada Geese, Cormorant over (David Campbell, Phil Wallace, Ian Jones, Steve Gale, Roy Weller et al). *Enfield Town: Peregrine Falcon soaring over garden 6pm. *Fairlop Waters: Wood Sandpiper on golf driving range, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail (Neil Twyford). Also Wheatear (f), 6 Swallows and 2 juv Green Woodpecker on Golf Course. (Matt Reed). *Gallions Reach: 65 Teal, 2 Shelduck, Oystercatcher, 11 Common Sandpiper, 6 Common Tern, 1 Swallow, 1 Whinchat, 6 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, Reed Warbler . (Gary A James). *Hampstead Heath: Yellow Wagtail N over Parliament Hill at 0745 ( another S over mixed pond at 1045), Large tit flock N of viaduct c.100 birds contained c20 Willow Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff and a Spotted Flycatcher. At least 2 more Spotted Flys at top of 3rd Hedge mid morning with several Blackcaps and probable Garden Warbler, 6 Swallows S, 5 Common Terns at the fishing Lake (4 ads,1 juv) (Pete Mantle, Chris Bird); (f) Common Redstart showing intermittently but well, hedgerow leading to Lido, pitchside only, with Chiffchaff; 3 Shoveler, Sanctuary Pond; 2 Kingfisher; 12 Swallow in total, SW over Cohens Field (Frank Nugent). *Harrow & Weald Cemetery: 6 House Martin, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker perching on headstones and feeding on insects in between gravestones (Matt Reed). *London Olympic Park: 1 male Reed Bunting, 1 Kestrel mobbed by crows, 25+ Goldfinch (Ben Green). *London Wetland Centre: Garganey- WWF hide (S.Fogg); possible Redstart- south exhibit (brief flight view only, J.Wilczur); 2 Little Egrets- downriver; juv fem Peregrine- hunting low over reserve; still 2 Green Sandpiper; Whinchat; Wheatear; notable increase in Warblers with Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Willow & 10 Blackcap. Spotted Flycatcher with Blackcap and Long tailed Tit flock (Matt Palmer). *Queen Mother Reservoir: 1 Manx Shearwater 'till 09.15 at least. Permit access, or pedestrian access from main gate. Park outside only. (Mike Mckee, Dave Morris per FJM) Still there till 10.10am at least (Don Nicholson) *Rainham RSPB Reserve, Essex: Whimbrel (on foreshore rocks), 2 Wheatears (also foreshore), 2 Hobby, Peregrine Falcon on usual pylon, 2 Common Sandpipers (Aveley Bay) ,Greenshank (callng), 2 Common Whitethroats, (Bob Husband et al NW London RSPB Group) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 6 Spotted Flycatcher (three in N end of English Gardens, area 22; three in Old Golf School wildlife pen, area 39 ''fide Tony Duckett), 10 Willow Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, 12 Blackcap, 9 House Martin, 5 Shoveler (birdman_euston). *Rotherhithe: 3 Egyptian Geese Greenland Dock, 5 House Martins (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: Whinchat (still by the river), 3+ Lesser Whitehroat, Hobby and Ltlle Egret. (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Stanmore: (Temple Pond) 5 Mute Swan (2 adults, 3 cygnets), Moorhen brood, Tufted Duck, Nuthatch. (this latter species all over the local area) (Matt Reed). *Ten Acre Wood area: m Pheasant, 23 Cormorants over in 2 groups ( site record), 2 Little Egrets W along A40 by aerodrome, Buzzard hunting over rough grass 8.00, chased out of wood by 12 parakeets 8.30, then spooked briefly 21 Lapwing in field before being mobbed by Kestrel c9.00, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (brook), 2 Meadow Pipit over, 7 Swallows, 3 Whitethroat, 3 Rook, 30+ Linnet, Water Vole on bank of brook (Neil Anderson). *Totteridge Valley: 1 Whinchat (Folly Farm, 2pm): 1 Spotted Flycatcher: 1 Little Owl (+ 4 others calling): 4 Teal (Darlands Lake, first returning birds): 1 Hobby: 2 Common Buzzard: 1 Sparrowhawk: 1 Kestrel: 5+ Whitethroat: 1 Willow Warbler: 20+ Swallow: 8 Chiffchaff: 4 Blackcap: 2 Bullfinch. Also hornet hoverfly (Volucella zonaria) and Silver-Y moth (John Colmans, Ian Ellis, Mark Creasey). *Trent Country Park, Cockfosters, Middx: Common Redstart reported (Bob Husband) *Walthamstow Reservoirs; Lockwood Res: Wood Sandpiper still at Northern end with Common Sandpipers (PW per S. FIsher) Walthamstow Marsh: 1 Swift. Marsh Lane E10 4 Swift (Paul Whiteman). Wood Sandpiper showing well to 18.30 at least. (TeRNS). *Walthamstow Marshes/ Waterworks NR: 6 juv Yellow Wagtail in horse paddocks, 2 Common Swift, 6 Swallow, 5 Blackcap, Chiffchaff (singing), 1f Sparrowhawk, 12 RN Parakeets over (Jonathan Nasir) *Wanstead Flats: 4 Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Sedge Warbler, 4 Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler c. 10 Lesser Whitethroat, 20 + Chiffchaff, 17 Meadow Pipit (Angel Pond), 3 YellowWagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 10 Swallow, 10 House Martin, Swift (over Alex east), LittleEgret, Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, Hobby, Kestrel (The Seven Dwarfs). *Wanstead Park:'' ''Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher, Little Egret, 14 Pochard, 9 Gadwall, Coal Tit (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Jonathan & Henry Lethbridge/Paul Davis). Saturday 1st September 2012 *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail NE 0728, 2 Swifts, 8 House Martins, 5+ Chiffchaffs, 8+ Blackcaps (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). 2 Spotted Flycatchers cricket scrub borders and towards conservation area 16.00hrs (Jonathan Cooke). *Beddington: 2 Marsh Harrier N, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Hobby, 2 Whinchat, 12 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 100+ Teal, 30+ Shovelerpics here (more news and live updates here http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) (PA BFBG) *Brent Reservoir: Annual Autumn Bird Count Day -- early sightings include Hobby & m '''Common Redstart, but still no Spot Fly (Brent Birders). 3 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, Gadwall, Teal, Shoveler, Great Crested Grebe - I'm sure the others will have others but I'm well pleased with that (Dawn Painter); also 2 Lesser Whitethroats, 20+ Swift. 66 species recorded. *Canons Farm: male Common Redstart (along gravel track just south of Lunch Wood), 2 Spotted Flycatchers (1 at Legal & General, 1 at west side of Broadfield) (David Campbell, Jason Simpson & Josh Burch). *Dartford Marshes: 6 Little Egret, 3 Egyptian Goose, 1 Hobby, 1 Oystercatcher, 20 Lapwing, 8 Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank, 1 Redshank, 6 Common Sandpiper, 1 Snipe, 1 Caspian Gull, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 30+Swallow east with 2 House Martin & 2 Sand Martin, 3 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff (ConradEllam) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Whinchat, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper (Steve Bacon). Redstart (Alan Bell, Alan Thomas, Neil Twyford) *Hampstead Heath: 1 Garden Warbler, 3+ Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warblers, Chiffchaffs & Blackcap in large tit flock on Parliament Hill @ 0845-0915 (Sash Tusa). 2'' Hobby pursuing dragonflies over Viaduct Pond for 10 mins and away toward Parliament Hill @ 15.00, 1ad. Common Tern catching fish from Boating Pond and taking to juvenile on jetty at Mens Bathing Pond, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 3rd Hedge, Parliament Hill, especially on dead tree, middle of Hedge, Kingfisher at Stock Pond (Frank Nugent). *Hanwell: Tree Pipit flew south west at 08.40 over Brent Valley Golf Course. (Simon Fogg) *Hornsey: Hobby 1345 SE (Bob Watts). *Leyton Flats: Little Egret, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff. (Gary A James). *Little Britain: (Iver/Cowley) 2 Hobbies flew over one being chased by a Kestrel.(Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: '''Marsh Harrier '''juv arrived at 9.00, landing in tree in reedbed. After 20 minutes quartered site for several minutes more before flying off high to north @ 9.35 (J.Wilczur et al). Also seen during the day were 3 Green Sand., 2 Common Sand., 7 Common Snipe, 6 Cetti's Warbler, plenty of Sand & House Martin, Swift, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk and 2 Wigeon (Martin Honey). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Green Sandpiper,1 Cetti's Warbler, (John Gordon) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: Kestrel seen more frequently last few days (Michael Mac). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 5+ Spotted Flycatchers and a host of common warblers this morning (Thom Shannon & Nigel Biggs). 1 '''Common Snipe' (flushed from Cumberland Green, area 24), 1 ad Lesser Whitethroat (NE corner of Barrow Hill Reservoir, area 48), 4+ Spotted Flycatcher (areas 39 and 47), c10 Willow Warbler, c10 Chiffchaff, 8 House Martin, 1 Kestrel (birdman_euston). Grey Wagtail over, 16 Willow Warblers, Garden Warbler (Leaf Yard Wood, area 41), 18 Blackcaps (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: family of 3 Swallows, Wheatear, 2 Whitethroats, 15+ Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) 1 Hobby catching insects, high over Ham Cross late pm. (Franko J Maroevic) *Rye Meads RSPB Reserve, Herts: Wheatear, 3 Green Sandpipers, Common Sandpiper, 6 Common Snipe, Common Tern, Little Egret, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk (Bob Husband et al NW London RSPB Group) *Sewardstone: Spotted Flycatcher, Hobby, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Green Sandpiper, c120 Swallow, c30 House Martin (Martin Shepherd). *Staines Reservoir: 06.20 - 09.40 1 Black Tern (S.Basin), 3 Little Gull (S.Basin), 2 Common Sandpiper (S.Basin), numerous Swallow, Swift, Housemartin, Sandmartin (A.Luscombe, Bob Warden et al). Also Whinchat, Wheatear and Spotted Flycatcher - late morning/early afternoon (Mike Wheeler) *Thorney CP: 2 Spotted Flycatchers moved to round the lake in far right corner, 2 Jays, Kingfisher, Willow Warbler, 4 Blackcaps, Common Whitethroat, Goldfinch, Buzzard and Sparrowhawk sharing the same thermals, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Swallows, 5 House Martins over, Grey Heron, Green Woodpecker, Collered Dove( Sue Giddens). *Trent Park: Common Redstart reported (Bob Husband) * Walthamstow Reservoirs from Coppermill Lane: c200 House Martin over, Common Sandpiper, 2 Snipe over, several Blackcap in the scrub on the conservation area, 2 or 3 in subsong (Stuart Fisher) Lockwood: Wood Sandpiper still 16:05 at least. Patch Tick yay! Sorry is that allowed? :-) (Paul Whiteman). Wood Sand still present 17.55 (Lol Bodini - no that's not allowed Paul - shame on you! ;o) Lockwood res: Wood Sandpiper londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.co.uk (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: Cuckoo, 9 Wigeon over Alex, 3 Teal (south), 4 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 5 Egyptian Goose, 3 (2f 1m type) Common Redstart, c5 Whinchat (broom fields), Wheatear, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, 20+ Common Whitethroat, 3-4 Lesser Whitethroat, several Chiffchaff, several Blackcap, 5+ Willow Warbler, Snipe, 2 Skylark, 20+ House Martin, 3 Swallow, 3 Yellow Wagtail. Pied Wagtail, 2 Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, 2 Reed Bunting, Linnet, Great Black-backed Gull, 20 + HerringGull, 20 LEsser Black-backed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 200+ Black-headed Gull, (Nick Croft, Stuart Fisher, Dan Hennessey, Tim Harris, Keith Marchant): 66 species *Wanstead Park: Kingfisher, 3 Wigeon, 3 Great crested Grebe on the Basin, Coal Tit, (Stuart Fisher) 6 Pochard (Bob Vaughan) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 {C}﻿﻿ *